NeoGotham's Webslinger
by LordFrieza
Summary: May 'May Day' Parker has found herself in NeoGotham. Is her being here simply an attack gone wrong, or could it possibly be the fates have decided she needs to be here? Whatever the case, she is in a new world, facing old problems, and ready to stand up and be the friendly neighborhood Spider-gal she has loved being before.
1. Introduction

_**NeoGotham's Webslinger**_

_**Introduction.**_

(New York - 2030 - Central Park)

There was a thousand things on May's list today. Get the laundry done, check on Normie, hang out with mom at the mall, but fighting Kang the Conqueror wasn't one of them. She dodged what looked like an odd beam of energy and looked behind her to see a former sapling now standing well over eighteen feet tall. Her dad had told her about Kang, and how the 'master of time' had supposedly beaten the Avengers in an alternate timeline, but thanks to Bishop, another time traveler who was part of the X-men, the avengers managed to team up with their past selves and defeat Kang. Since then he simply disappeared and everyone assumed he was gone for good.

"Stand still child!" Kang roared.

"Yeah, I don't think so, and besides I'm not a kid," she said.

She leaped over him with grace and shot two small balls of webbing onto his mask.

"There you go a little something to cover up the ugly," she laughed.

He held his hands next to the webbing and she watched what should have taken three days to disappear suddenly disappear in less than a second.

"You will not stop me," he said.

He slowly circled her.

"Spidey, we're close by if you need us," came the voice of American Dream over the com.

"No, I'm pretty sure old Kang wants a shot at you," she said.

"It's not her I want," Kang said.

He moved closer to her and she backed away.

"Sure it isn't. After all you wasn't beaten time and time again by the avengers and Captain America were you?" she asked.

"I know she isn't the daughter of Captain America. I've already visited his and Ms Marvel's daughter in an alternate timeline and reaped my revenge on her. No, I am here on business," he said.

He shot the energy behind May and she jumped out of the way and laughed at him.

"That doesn't work," she said.

"I wasn't aiming for you," he stated.

She looked back to see a vortex growing and two kids screaming for help. She jumped toward them, shot out her webbing toward Belvedere Castle. She pulled herself and the kids toward the castle and felt the strain growing. She set down behind the wall of the old structure and looked at them.

"Stay low and go down the walk way. It should lead out to a safer part of the park," she said.

Her spider sense kicked in and she let go of the wall and missed a blast of energy from Kang. She shot out another line of web and held herself from the vortex which was growing.

"I may be the master of time, but I am not the master of all. No, that lies with the ancients. I made a deal with one of them. Since I have the ability to travel to parallel universes I was to ensure the Spidermen and Spidergirls wouldn't be a problem. After all Death doesn't want the fact that all of you seem to be... wild cards to affect the end of the universes," he said.

She began forming a net like her dad had shown her. It took a few seconds to day, but if she could distract him long enough she might be able to by enough time for Mainframe to come in and use his status field generator on Kang. She shot the first net and watched as it turned to nothing.

"I expected that, and goodbye," he said.

She felt something hit her stomach and the webbing she was holding onto broke in half. The vortex swallowed her and everything shined incredibly bright for a few moments. There was a sensation spreading through her as if everything was being reborn in an instant and then she felt gravity. She shot her webbing toward a building and managed to slow, but not stop her fall.

(Neo Gotham - 2045 - West Jokerz Turf)

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Hey, what's that? Is it the Slaggin' Bat?" a voice asked.

May stood and saw several teenagers dressed in various degrees of clown gear. She chuckled a little to herself as she looked them over.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" one of the teens asked.

"Is she part of the East side Jokerz?" someone else asked.

"Naw, those guys are all doing hard time thanks to the Bat," another voice answered.

"Looks to me like she thinks she's a spider. I mean look there between her tits, girl's obviously got a buggy fetish," another voice said.

"Well if she's a spider than there's only one thing to do with her. We've got to squash her," the leader said.

She looked at him as he walked toward the front. He was dressed in purple slacks, jacket, green tie, and white shirt under it all. His hair was slicked back and had a greenish tint to it.

"Yeah Squash her!" another voice called out.

"Twenty, twenty-five thugs, I can do this," she thought.

The Jokerz had dealt with the Bat before, and they was used to speed, but the Bat didn't jump onto the sides of walls out of their reach and shot lines of gunk from his wrist. In less than five minutes she had all of them anchored down with webbing. She walked toward one who was still struggling.

"Now Junior you wait right here and I'm sure the cops will be along to take you home to mommy and daddy. Oh, don't forget that Spiders bite pal," she said before she leaped into the air and shot out another line of webbing.

"Jesus, where the hell am I? I mean I've never seen goofballs like those before in New York. Maybe they're a new gang, but they was talking about another faction like they've been around for a while. I wonder where Kang sent me, or maybe when," she thought.

She continued to swing through the streets until she saw something else she had never seen before. Below her dressed like some black Ninja with a Bat fetish was a guy fighting some green glowing guy. May sat on her feet and watched the two as the one in black dodged several blasts of energy. She knew that she should help, but to be honest she wasn't sure which one was the good one. She heard a cry and saw a small girl not to far from the fighting. The green glowing one turned toward the girl and formed a blast of energy. The black one threw something at him getting his attention away from the girl and then used that distraction to hit him, swoop over to the girl, and get her out of harms way. Seeing which one was obviously the good one she jumped down to a shorter building and shot two lines of webbing out snagging the glowing guy by the back and jerking him up in the air about seven feet before he webbing caught fire and burned off of him.

"Woah!" she exclaimed.

The guy turned toward her and shot out his energy blasts. She had her spider sense tingle before, but now it was almost screaming at her to move. She dodged, ducked, jumped, and rolled out of the way of every single blast until he shot ahead of her. She watched as the wall she had been swinging to came down and she fell on the ground hard.

"A newcomer huh? I haven't introduced myself yet have I? Behold I will be a Blight on the land and all that I touch will wither and die," he said.

He moved toward her, but the entire time her Spidersense reached out and found something to use against him.

"You know... All of you supercreeps do the same time. you monologue when you should just get on with it," she said.

She shot out her webbing and smirked as it hit home. She pulled hard and a concrete mixer which was above 'Blight' tipped over covering him in concrete. He shouted but the mixture began to harden against his already burning hot surface.

"Who are you?" came a rough voice.

She stood and looked at the owner of it. He was easily over six feet tall, seemed muscular, but that could just be the suit, and obviously he wasn't one for small talk. So she did exactly what she always did when confronting someone like him.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spidergirl, and who are you tall, dark, and weird looking?" she asked.

He studied her for a moment and then chuckled.

"So who was the green meanie?" she asked.

"Blight, one of the superpowered criminals that likes to call this place home," he said.

"Terry, get her back to the cave," Bruce said over the com link.

"Look, maybe we should get that arm looked at. I don't mind to take you back with me, but you're going to have to be blindfolded," Terry said.

"Yeah, no. That's not going to happen. I have to be dating someone for at least six months, really like him, and then get chocolates everyday for a week before I do anything that involves a blindfold," she said.

"Get her in the car. She can't see out without looking at the monitors anyway," Bruce groaned.

The two of them argued for a little while before she agreed to ride in the car, without a blindfold, back to where ever it was he was from. The moment they got in the car she was really wondering when she was. This thing was advanced, and really advanced. She knew that Reed Richards had come out with hover cars already for people, but the only thing close to this was the Fantastic Car. Still the Fantastic car had cost Reed Richards well over thirty million dollars to build, and it didn't seem to handle nearly as good as this thing. A few minutes past and she found herself in a dark cave, facing someone dressed up like a corny version of an old '60s take on superheroes.

"Okay... I've been a sport, but where am I?" she asked.

"What do you remember?" Bruce asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see it.

"And don't roll your eyes," Bruce said.

"How..." she began.

Terry shook his head and she caught on that the old man was obviously more than he appeared.

"I was fighting Kang the Conquer in Central Park, he nearly blasted a couple of kids, I helped them get away, and then I ended up near a bunch of kids dressed like clowns. They attacked, so I webbed them to the spot for the cops, and that's pretty much it, or at least was until I met Glowie the walking Chernobyl meltdown," she said.

"To answer your first question you're in Gotham," Bruce said.

"What's Gotham?" she asked.

"I was expecting that response. What do you know about alternate universes?" Bruce asked.

"A little. I've heard about people meeting themselves or alternate versions of themselves when fighting Galatcus, Kang, and a few other baddies," she said.

"It's similar. From the video feed I received you call yourself Spidergirl is that right?" Bruce asked.

She nodded.

"There is no one in the United States known by that name. There are no news papers covering any exploits of Spidergirl," Bruce said.

"Wait... What about the Daily Bugle?" she asked.

"The Daily what? The only Daily I know is the Daily Planet," Terry said.

"This Kang must have sent you through the universes until you landed here," Bruce said.

"That makes sense... Although this place is a little advanced for 2030," she said.

"It's 2045 here," Terry said.

"God... What other surprises can I expect?" she asked.

They talked for a while and finally Bruce explained that he had seen Spiderman before. He explained how, and then he pulled off the mask.

"Wait what are you doing?" Terry asked.

"She doesn't know any of us," Bruce stated.

Terry nodded and removed his cowl. For the first time May really took in how he looked and she liked it. He was cute. The sound of boots stepping on stone caught her attention and she looked toward a strange almost grandfather clock shaped doorway to see a beautiful woman walking down the steps.

"Someone new?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 1

_**NeoGotham's Webslinger**_

_**Chapter 1**_

(Batcave - Medial Area)

May's eyes studied the woman that had just walked in. It would be an insult to call her beautiful, because the word didn't begin to cover how she looked. She was flawless in every regard. To be honest May was thankful that she took after her mom. She was thankful because her mom, Mary Jane Parker, was still stunningly beautiful, and had been quite possibly one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. Still in just beauty this woman blew her mom, and her, away in comparison.

"Diana, I didn't know you were back on Earth," Bruce said.

"I got in about three minutes ago. We weren't needed any longer on Sentra-1, so I stated that we needed to leave. Besides, I have reasons I like to be home," she said.

Bruce chuckled and then turned back toward their guest.

"Would you like me to set your arm, or are you comfortable with it being like that?" Bruce asked.

"Set it please," she said.

He nodded and pulled her glove off. She was surprised at how gentle he was as he prepared her arm.

"This will hurt," he said.

She didn't even have time to take a breath before he set the facture, as if he somehow knew how it was broken, and then put a splint on it. A strangled groan came from her once it was over.

"Ow!" she shouted.

"Would it rather it be fast and over, or slow and drawn out?" he asked.

"Fast of course, but a little more warning!" she exclaimed.

"Warning would have made you tense up. I was able to set it with you being tense and doing so will reduce the chance of the bone being weaker at the break point," he said.

"Urg! Isn't there anyway to win an argument with you?!" she exclaimed.

"Not that I've found," Terry commented.

Bruce shot him a look and then turned around.

"We need to get back to figuring out how to get you home," Bruce said.

"You mentioned someone called Access when you talked about my dad. Couldn't he just pop me over to my universe?" she asked.

"Access' power started to become too unstable years ago. I lost track of him around thirty years ago," Bruce said.

"What about his family? I mean if I know anything about this kind of business it's that he had some kind of family. Wouldn't they know what happened to him?" she asked.

"The only family he had watched him disappear right in front of her. She has no more idea of what happened to him than I do," Bruce said.

She looked at her feet. The hope of someone just being able to take her home seemed fairly distant now. She looked up to ask him another question and he already had three other faces on a large computer.

Booster Gold, Chronos, and himself as a younger man.

"The other three that may even come close to helping you at this point is Booster Gold, Chronos, and myself. Both Booster Gold and Chronos are time travelers, so it is possible that they could bend time and space to open a portal. The problem is that Booster Gold is an idiot and Chronos is a criminal who is stuck in a permanent loop," Bruce said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"The technology I have can open portals to other universes, but it's limited. I don't have frequency code to open a portal to your world, but I will work on it," he said.

She nodded, and then sighed as she looked around.

"I guess that means I'm stuck here," she said.

"There are worst places to be stuck in," Diana stated.

"No, no I didn't mean anything by it. It's just... This isn't home," she said.

"We understand, but in the time being you will need to adjust," Bruce said.

May nodded and looked at Bruce as he began to type in calculations into the computer.

"So... not to sound stupid, or anything, but where am I going to stay? If everyone I know doesn't exist in this universe then I really don't have any place to go," she said.

"You are welcome in our home," Diana said.

Diana smirked as she heard Bruce pause for a moment. Obviously he had considered to offer the manor to the girl, but he had stopped because of one reason or another.

"Love, she can stay here and I'm certain tomorrow we can come up with a reason for it," Diana said.

"Of course," Bruce replied.

"Do you have anything else to wear?" Diana asked.

May shook her head. Pretty much like her dad her day clothes would be left at one of the hidden places around the city. If she was close enough to that place she would go back and get her clothes, and if not then she would normally be close enough to one of their hidden rooms, nooks, or areas so that she could simply go in and get a set of clothes to wear until she got home. The only problem was she wasn't in her universe, so the only thing she owned was her costume.

"Well I'm certain that we have something upstairs," Diana said.

May wondered if she meant something of hers. It wasn't that she was self conscious or anything, but she wasn't as blessed as Diana seemed to be when it came to endowment. May made her way up the steps and looked at the room she entered into, or rather the hall. It was expansive, to say the least, and she felt out of place right off the bat. The last time she was in some place like this was when she had visited the Avenger's Mansion. It was, of course, public knowledge that Tony Stark had the Mansion rebuilt after the devastating Civil War that broke out. Still even the Avenger's Mansion seemed small compared to this place. She stopped admiring it and followed her hostess who seemed to be content to let her take it all in, and soon they came to a large room which was painted a dark ocean blue.

"I believe you are close to Hippolyta's size," Diana said.

She watched as the beautiful woman walked toward a closet and pulled out the most gorgeous set of clothes she had ever seen in her life, and it was nothing more than a blouse and jeans. Still both looked like designer, extremely expensive, and something Felicity would have begged her mom to buy her.

"Wow... thank you," May said.

"I have to admit I am surprised that Bruce got the splint under your sleeve, but then again the man is always thinking ahead," Diana said.

"I guess that I should take off my costume huh?" she asked.

Diana nodded. May pulled the mask off and shook her head. her shoulder length hair bounced slightly as she pulled the rest of the costume off. Diana studied the girl and smiled. She was beautiful, but in the way where one doesn't realize it. She also seemed to carry herself with confidence, a trait Diana respected, and she wasn't someone who simply acted on impulse. Instead there seemed to be a keen mind. She turned and walked out as the girl finished getting undressed and then redressed. While she had grown up with a much less developed sense of modesty she understood its place. A few minutes later the girl walked out and smiled brightly at Diana.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," Diana answered.

May smiled again and followed Diana once again. They ended up in the recreation room and the first thing May noticed was the huge television, and what looked like a guitar hero controller next to it. She walked toward the screen and suddenly it flickered on. She looked around to see if Diana was holding a remote, but instead the beautiful woman was simply standing still.

"In the news today," a two toned face said. "It seems that Wayne-Powers has dropped the 'Powers'. It seems to be common knowledge that Billionaire Bruce Wayne retook control of his company six years ago. Apparently, Mr. Wayne began silently buying out the shares of stock back that Derek Powers had bought years ago."

"I guess this means that Paxton Powers is going to be out of a job even back in Verdeza," another two toned head said.

"Okay... What gives? Does this have a motion sensor?" May asked.

"Actually it does. It has a Wayne tech eight generation motion sensor, so it only comes on when someone living comes into the room, and within six feet of it. That's the whole reason mom doesn't like sit on the couch unless she's watching a movie, or playing a video game with one of us," a female voice said.

May turned to see what looked like almost a clone of Diana. The girl stood easily six feet tall, talk about amazons, had black curly hair, a killer figure, and the same smooth voice. The difference was the eyes. She had eyes like Bruce. At that point it clicked. Obviously Diana and Bruce was married, she had gotten that, but Diana had to be like Logan. There was no telling how old he really was, but Logan aged extremely slow, if at all, so Diana could well be older than her husband. It had to be the answer, because the girl standing in front of her had called Diana her mom, and she obviously looked like a combination of the two.

"I'm sorry, that was really rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Athena Wayne," Athena said.

"May Parker," May replied.

"Well May, not that I mind or anything, but what are you doing in our house?" Athena asked.

"She's a guest, and it's a very long story. I'll go over with you, your sister, and your brother later," came the voice of Bruce.

"Okay... Dad," Athena said.

"And don't pout. It doesn't work," Bruce said.

"Doesn't that ever get old?" Athena asked Diana.

"Not really, I actually enjoy your father knowing me so well. It allows us to do things you wouldn't believe," Diana said.

"Yeah, uh, no! I don't want to hear about you, dad, and your sex life. Especially with my lack of one," Athena said.

She walked toward May and took a seat on the couch.

"So I saw you eyeballing the controller. You play much Guitar Hero?" she asked.

"I got the highest level on World Tour," May said.

"World Tour... Wait isn't the game that came out like seventeen years before I was born? No, this is Guitar Hero 17. It's around three years old, but it's still fun as hell. They've basically handpicked the best songs from all of their previous games, including Metallica, the '80's, and Warriors of Rock," Athena said.

"Oh... Ummm... I've just never played the more current games then," she said.

Athena looked at her for a moment and then turned to her mom.

"Your father said he would explain it when Hippolyta and Thomas are here," Diana said.

"Yeah great... Explain it when Thomas gets back. Dad pretended to be a playboy and Thomas took it to a whole new level. I'm really surprised Kiva puts up with him," Athena said.

May watched them and couldn't help but smile. It wasn't that different from the other families she had been around that was large enough to have little spats. Once it became apparent that Athena wasn't going to learn anything until later she turned her attention back to May, and back to showing her how to play Guitar Hero 17. After about five minutes May was already jamming at expert and beating Athena's high score.

"Wait, I thought that you said you never played this before!" Athena whined.

"I haven't, I'm just a fast learner," May said.

Of course she wasn't being completely honest. Her Spidersense was working on the game just like it normally did when she played any video game. It helped her reflexes and she was hitting the incredibly complex songs completely perfect, except for once on Blue October's Hate me today. The ending changed before she could adjust her fingers and she missed the note there.

"Good to know that you're not perfect," Athena said.

May cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to sound like a bitch. I'm just not used to anyone beating at this ever since I beat Thomas at it," she said.

"What about your other sister?" May asked.

"Who Hippolyta? She doesn't play video games. She's all about working out, strength training, and that sort of thing. I mean don't get me wrong, I like to run a few miles on the treadmill, but I don't understand devoting your entire life to it. Hell, she hasn't even had a single relationship that I know about. She didn't even go to her senior prom," Athena said.


	3. Chapter 2

_**NeoGotham's Webslinger**_

_**Chapter 2 'School blues'**_

The past three days May had found herself with a new identity card, or Identcard as Terry called them, herself enrolled at Gotham University, and in a deep discussion with Professor Hoshi - Carter. The elderly professor seemed thrilled to have someone to challenge her intellect, but at the same time she didn't like having May call her on some of the theories she was suggesting. Finally the Elderly professor looked at the class and at May herself.

"This is why I both enjoy and dislike a Lecture Class. There is always at least one student who seems to challenge set theories and somehow is able to provide a small amount of doubt in them. Well done Miss Parker," Dr. Hoshi - Carter said.

May smiled and walked out of the class. It felt good to be in her element again. Science came so natural to her, and it felt good to be able to jump into the middle of it with open arms.

"That was pretty Sway," Terry said.

"Thanks, say I'm surprised that you didn't answer any of her questions. You're smart enough that you could easily be doing better in her class," May said.

"Let me guess... Athena showed you my current transcript?" he asked.

"No, I just gathered from the way you were over looked. She sees something more in you, but I don't think that she's going to press it. It's sort of like she has given up on pulling the student she knows you could be out of you," May said.

"That's pretty insightful," he replied.

"There you are! Terrance McGinnis! We had a date last night!" a short brunette shouted.

"Ummmm... Sorry Dana," Terry said.

"Sorry, Sorry? Terry, damn it, Look the entire bad boy thing was sway in High School, but it doesn't cut it here. I don't want a bad boy I want someone reliable. I want that person to be you. Don't you want the same thing?" she asked.

"Dana, between my job, school, and paying the bills for Mom and Max I... I have a lot on my plate," he said.

"A lot on your plate. Okay, okay Terry. I'll unload it a little for you. Don't bother showing up for our date tonight. If you want to date me, seriously date me later on then do it. Find time to do it and do it. Otherwise... I think it's best to just move on," she said as she left.

"Wow... I'm really sorry," May said.

Terry shook his head. He didn't trust himself to speak, and he knew why. Dana had been with him for so long. She had been his rock when his dad died, and she had stayed by him despite everything that happened. Still she was right. He hadn't been the boyfriend she needed, and now that they were growing up it was obvious they were growing apart.

"I kind of saw this coming," he said

May watched him walk off and knew how he felt. After all most of the relationships she had been in ended up with the other person leaving. It had been her relationship with Wes Westin which had lasted the longest, but eventually Wes couldn't stay with her knowing she was going out every night. He didn't say a word, but instead he slipped out one night and simply took off. It surprised her how her mom and dad managed to stay together. They had survived nearly everything the world had thrown at them, and somehow they came through it. It gave her hope that she could find someone as well. She returned her attention to the world around her and moved toward her next class. The day settled in and she had multiple homework assignments. She stretched and yawned for a moment before looking around the room she had at the manor. Her arm had already healed, thanks to her enhanced healing ability, and she knew that even if this wasn't her world she needed to be out there.

"With Great power comes Great responsibility," she said.

Her dad had brought her up on those words. They meant the world to him, and she lived by them. She had this uncanny ability, and it was only right that she used it to keep people safe. She heard her mom talking about what happened to her dad. How her great uncle, or Grandpa, Ben had been killed by a mugger shortly after her dad got his powers. The worst part of it was that Grandpa was trying to have a heart to heart with her dad. The last words he ever told him was that phrase. Since then her dad lived by those words. He worked hard to live up to Uncle Ben's ideals, and she believed he did. She walked toward the dresser and pulled out her costume. It took almost no time to change into it and before long she was out the window and into the night. She swung through the air and stopped when she heard a frightened cry for help. She scaled down the building and saw two men converging on a woman.

"NO PLEASE NO!" the woman screamed.

"Come on now, we ain't gonna hurt you... Much," one of them said.

"You know guys no usually means no," May said.

They turned around to see her there.

"Damn... What do we have here?" one said.

"Not sure, but what do you say we peel the suit off and see," the other said.

May jumped into the and shot two balls made of webbing at them. The first one hit the guy on the left straight in the balls. He grabbed himself and fell hard to the pavement. THe other clocked the guy on the side of the head causing him to stumble and then webbed them straight to the ground where they were.

"Thank you! God, thank you so much!" the girl said.

"You're welcome," May said.

"Who... Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spidergirl," she said.

May jumped up and connected to the side of the building. She scaled it pretty fast and shot a line of webbing out. She then swung up to the next building and landed on the rooftop.

"Enjoying yourself?" Terry asked.

"I can't not do this," May said.

"This is my city," Terry growled.

"Don't even start. We both know that I'm not going to be stepping on your toes, but you could use the help. As good as you are I know you can't be everywhere at once. At least with me helping the city can be a little safer," she said.

Terry narrowed his eyes at her, but she didn't budge. It was as if the glare didn't work, but then he had no idea that she had dealt with Wolverine's glare quite a bit.


	4. Chapter 3

_**NeoGotham's Webslinger**_

_**Chapter 3 'SMILE.'**_

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into three months. May sat on the side of Wayne Tower and looked at the view. The city was breath taking, but down in the streets there was something different. She had heard the stories of how bad New York had been before her dad started working as Spiderman. She remembered the stories of muggers, rapists, robberies, and the super villains that attacked almost daily. Not much really changed when she took up the cause and became Spidergirl. Neo-Gotham seemed to be similar, but Old Gotham... Old Gotham was horrible. Criminals didn't even wait until dark in that part of the city. She had went into that section of the city while chasing a bank robber and saw the horrible conditions the people that lived there was in.

It broke her heart to witness the depravity happening here, and she tried to stand up to it. In less than two hours she had managed to stop three rapes, fourteen muggings, three attempted murders, and two beatings. The girls that were getting beaten begged her not to hurt their dad. She looked at the way they were dressed, the money in the man's hands, and she put it all together. The bastard was pimping his own children out. It had been everything she could do to keep from killing him. Instead she hit him again knowing that she broke several teeth loose, and more than likely she had broken his jaw. She left him slumped over in webbing before she left.

"Rough day?" Terry asked.

"Just got a taste of Old Gotham," she said.

"I try to go through there at least once during patrols. It's bad enough that the police barely patrol through anymore," Terry replied.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not right. Those people need the police. They need help. I know that they aren't living there out of choice," she said.

"Of none of them live there out of choice, but the gangs in there that rule the place make the Jokers look like a bunch of kids. They're more than vicious," he said.

"I get that. I think... I think it would be best if we patrolled there more often," she said.

He looked at her and knew what she was getting at. Neo-Gotham needed help, but it paled in comparison to the help Old Gotham needed. It wouldn't hurt to do more patrolling through there, and at least make the criminals hiding in there realize that there was someone there who would stand against them. He looked back at her and watched as she looked at the sky line.

"Something else bothering you?" he asked.

"I just keep wondering if I'm ever going to see my family again. I miss my parents, my little snot of a brother, and even my uncle," she said.

"I'm sure the old man is working on it," Terry said.

She nodded at the answer. Bruce was working on it and it was fairly obvious that he wouldn't stop until he was able to figure it out. She felt so much gratitude toward him and Diana for everything they had done for her. They had taken her in, made her part of their family, and helped her establish a life here. There was also the fact that she was doing a lot of good. She was doing everything her dad had done when he was Spiderman back in the day.

"There could be worst places to be," Terry said.

He pulled her from the funk she was almost letting herself get into. That was one of the things she liked about him. Terry seemed able to joke, laugh, and yet he was serious when it came to protecting the city. She could relate to that feeling. She was completely serious to protecting New York and the people who lived there as well. A chirping sound caught both of their attention and May pulled back the sleeve of her costume to see her watch's alarm going off.

"What's the alarm for?" Terry asked.

"It's my thirty minute warning. Meaning I've got thirty minutes before I have to get the research paper submitted to Dr. Hoshi – Carter. Speaking of which did you get your paper done?" May asked.

"It's a little complicated," he replied.

"That means you didn't get it done," she said as she shook her head.

"Actually I didn't even get started. I've been too busy," he said.

She rolled her eyes under her mask. Terry had the makings to be an A student, but he didn't seem to focus on the task at hand. She could take the easy way and say it was being Batman which was taking its toll on his school work, but she was doing as much as he was and her grades were still up. Granted between patrols, studying, and school she was doing fairly well. She looked at Terry for a second before she felt her Spider sense go off. Without hesitation she jumped forward catching Terry and pulling them both away from the building.

"HEY INSECT GIRL AND BATFREAK!" a voice screamed as an explosion erupted behind them.

Completely on instinct she shot out a strand of webbing and swung over to the next closest building. They turned around to see Shriek floating in the air. Terry shot off toward him but the moment he got close the suit began to malfunction. May jumped and swung toward Terry catching him again and throwing some webbing toward the building and tossing him into it. She then turned toward Shriek who was studying her.

"It wasn't hard to create a device which emitted the correct frequencies to knock his suit out of commission, but you… You're different aren't you? I believe all of your abilities are biological, and so I had to come up with something special for you," he said.

He pressed a button on his arm and suddenly it felt like a thousand needles was pricking around in her brain. May tried to keep a hold of the building she attached to, but the pain and pressure she felt was overwhelming.

"Go ahead and fight little spider. The harder you fight the worse this feels. I watched every arachnid I used this on die in seconds. I can only imagine what it's doing to you," he said.

She felt something wet forming on her mask around her nose. She knew that she must be bleeding, and tried to focus enough to for a web ball to form in her hand. Each passing moment the pressure in her head got worse, and she found herself barely able to focus on forming the web ball. She felt the malformed web ball in her hand and shot it toward Shriek.

The sticky mess of a ball hit his suit striking an intake vent. The needles she had felt in her brain began to lessen a little, and instead she felt light headed. The entire world seemed to swirl around and suddenly she felt the wind blowing against her. Her rational, logical, and analytical part of her mind knew she was falling, but she was unable to do anything about it. The rushing wind that had been blowing around her stopped and she felt two arms around her. Those two arms held her close as the wind changed directions and soon she was lying flat on something.

"May!" A voice shouted.

"Damn it snap out of it!" the same voice shouted.

She felt her mask move and then her vision slowly cleared. She could see the outline of Terry's face. It wasn't the cowl, because that had been moved back, but it was his face looking at her.

"Comeon, you've got to get up!" he shouted.

"Tired," she croaked out.

She felt herself being lifted up again and once more the wind whipped around her. She felt her head lean against his shoulder and the smell of sweat and vanilla gained her attention. Even moving as fast as they were she could smell him, and the sweetness of his smell seemed to hold her attention. She felt them land again and it was dark around her. A gruff voice echoed slightly and she watched as someone shined a light in her eyes. Quickly something large, metallic, and frightening was placed over her. She tried to move, but she felt a hand holding her own.

"May, May it's alright. Bruce is just looking to see what Shriek did to you," Terry's voice said.

She relaxed and trusted Terry. He wouldn't lie to her. Suddenly the machine came on and she could see a wide spectrum of colors. The beauty of it was amazing and she took it in with complete awe. A moment later she felt something prick her arm and then she began to feel her eyes close. Sleep sounded good.

(Above May)

"What the hell did Shriek do to her?" Terry asked.

"He created an ultrasonic wave which had the ability to cause intense hemorrhaging. It seems as if he realized something about her and designed his weapon around that," Bruce said.

"Realized what about her?" Terry asked.

"Terry, she's a metahuman. Her strength, agility, and psychic sense about danger indicates something different about her genetics. When I did blood samples on her I analyzed every aspect of her genetic structure searching for the frequency of her home universe. From what I found her genetic structure contained several aspects from the Arachnida family," Bruce said.

"So Shriek took that knowledge, or made an educated guess, and used it against her. Still, what the hell did it do to her?" Terry asked.

Bruce didn't mention the worry he heard in Terry's voice. He could see how close both Terry and May had been getting, and although he advised against dating other heroes he didn't have room to talk. He looked at the readout the cat scan gave and his expression was still stony and grim.

"He nearly caused an aneurism. If she would have been subject to whatever he was doing to her much longer she wouldn't still be alive. As it sits I'm not certain if his attack caused any long term damage," Bruce said.

"Should we take her to the medical units on the Metrotower?" Terry asked.

"The cave's medical area is better equipped," Bruce said.

The old man walked away from the bed after removing the portable CAT scan imager away from May's bed. He didn't say a word about finishing patrol, and instead let Terry stay by May's side as she slept. The sight of the two of them brought back old memories of when Diana had been wounded after a fight with Mongol, and how he stayed by her bedside until she healed. He watched the two of them and visited older memories.

(Six hours later)

May sat up with a start. Her dream had been so vivid. She had nearly fallen to her death, and then she felt as if her powers had tried to adjust for it and in doing so it nearly killed her. She groaned as she felt a pounding headache rip through her. Slowly she let her eyes adjust to the dim light and realized that she was in the cave. She looked beside her to see Terry who had drifted off to sleep.

"Oh God… It wasn't a dream," she said.

"No, it wasn't. You were nearly killed by Shriek, but your final attack took his suit out of commission. He's been picked up by the Gotham Police. Terry managed to get you here," Bruce said.


	5. Chapter 4

_**NeoGotham's Webslinger**_

_**Chapter 4 'The Dance'**_

_**And now I'm glad I didn't know**_

_**The way it all would end the way it all would go**_

_**Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain**_

_**But I'd of had to miss the dance**_

_**Yes my life is better left to chance**_

_**I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance - Garth Brooks**_

(Gotham University - Dr. Hoshi-Carter's Arthurian Literature Class)

May looked toward the door to Dr. Hoshi's class and watched as Terry rushed through the door. He was a good fifteen minutes late, and she knew that Dr. Hoshi, as she asked the class to call her, was going to count him late without an excellent excuse. Instead of saying witty to him Dr. Hoshi simply nodded and let him find a seat near May.

"Glad to see you finally made it to class bat boy," she said.

"The alarm went off and I didn't hear it. I still don't get how you manage to get up and get to class every day on time," he replied.

"It's a mixture of good genetics and simply being awesome. You missed the quiz. If she lets you take the make-up it's over Arthur's Witch," May said.

"That book that paints Morgan as the good guy? From what Bruce told me I have a hard time believing it," Terry replied.

"Hard time or not you were supposed to read over it for class," she said.

"May, since you seem to know so much about the text I assume you wouldn't mind to come up here and explain what the plan was to place Morgan near Lot," Dr. Hoshi said.

"Ummmm... Okay," May said as she walked toward the front of the room.

"Morgan's power wasn't unseen to the head priestess and neither was her pride. She knew that Morgan posed a threat to her, and possibly with pride she carried to the order itself. Putting Morgan near Lot was a way to control her," May said.

"Good, but how was it a way to control her?" Dr. Hoshi asked.

"It was so she would fall in love and then have her heart broken," May answered.

"Excellent answer. Go back to your seat," Dr. Hoshi said.

May nodded and walked back to the seat and sat down by Terry.

"Sorry," Terry said.

"It's fine," May replied.

"Oh, Mr. McGinnis, how forgetful of me. I seemed to have overlooked your vast knowledge of Arthurian literature. I expect to see a fifteen page paper tomorrow contrasting the traditional Arthurian lore with that of the modern tellings," Dr. Hoshi said.

Terry groaned as he slid down his chair. The idea of getting another paper assigned to him was a bit much. Granted, he knew something like this could happen, and there was every chance he wouldn't do it, but it still managed to suck on every possible level. Instead of dwelling on it he turned his attention back toward Dr. Hoshi. He listened as she described, in detail, the Arthurian Lore as written down by Thomas Malory. He tried to pay attention to her lecture, but instead he found himself attempting to drift off. Moments later he felt a sharp pinch on his side and sat up with a start. He turned to look a May still paying attention and writing notes, but her free hand was still holding onto his shirt.

Grumbling he focused on Dr. Hoshi and waited until class was over. He followed May out and waited until they started to walk outside of the Liberal Arts building before stopping.

"So, why did you pinch me?" he asked.

"You know, a lesser person would get offended about being accused of something like that, but then again I'm not a lesser person. If you fell asleep she was going to assign you more homework. You've already go so much I doubt you'll ever really have it finished," May said.

He shook his head and looked toward the parking lot.

"That's my problem May," he said.

He felt a soft touch and looked back toward her.

"No, it's mine too. Terry, you have the potential to become a fantastic scholar. I know you can rise to the challenge, and all you really need to do is apply yourself," she said.

"I really don't have the time to apply myself," he began before she shook her head.

"I patrol with you, I stay out as late as you do, and I do everything you do. I know how busy you are, or you're supposed to be. Terry, I know you can do this," she said.

"I'm just not sure I want to," he said as he walked toward Wayne Hall, and leaned against it.

May followed him and watched as he looked at the ground.

"I don't know, but this doesn't feel like me. I know it should, and I know I should be happy for the chance, but Bruce had completed college incredibly early. I think I heard someone say he finished when he was like nineteen or twenty. Is that something I'm supposed to live up to? I mean am I supposed to follow in his footsteps and just power through it?" he asked.

She could see the confusion in his eyes, the way he worried, and mixed with the conflicting feelings she already had she did something she had been trying not to think about. She leaned forward and kissed him. It started light, the small sweet kiss she had always given a close friend, but then it changed. She felt his arms snake around her and she allowed him to pull her closer. She felt his tongue attempt to push itself into her mouth, and she let it enter. His taste, his amazing, sweet, and delicious taste flooded her and finally she understood what her mother had meant when she had said it was like her father just swam through her. As quick as she initiated it she broke it off. Did she like the kiss? Of course. Did she want it to continue, naturally, but did think he needed it to? No, for the moment he needed to clear his head, and she needed to do the same.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought that on?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure," she admitted.

(Old Gotham - Gotham Greens - Several hours later)

The kiss still hung in her mind. She loved it. Every second of it, but she had to push it back. At the moment she was trying to get the best of a couple of armed robbers who had broken into a small grocery store that still operated here in Old Gotham.

"Where are you?!" one of the gun men shouted.

She climbed above him and smirked. It would be so easy to take him out right now, but she needed his voice to keep the attention of the other one. The other one had been smart, or at least smarter, in that he had taken a hostage. The young child wasn't at fault, and May had to make sure she made it out alive.

"If you don't come out Spider-bitch I'm going to splatter this brat's brains all over the goddamned floor! Do you hear me?!" he shouted.

She climbed in the direction of the other voice. It was what she hoped would happen. She neared him and saw the gun cocked and ready. The girl was shaking, scared, and crying for her mother. May shot out a line of webbing and caught the pistol pulling it away from the robber. He began to run, with the girl in his arms, only to find himself stuck to the floor and falling forward. May dropped and grabbed the little girl. She felt the girl's hands wrap around her leg.

"I wanna go home," the little girl said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home. Just wait here while I get his dimwitted friend," May said.

Finding the other armed robber had been fairly easy. He had long since given up on any sense of honor and instead had taken to running out. She shot a line of webbing toward him and watched as his foot became entangled in it. She pulled back and ran toward him. Before he could move she had layered quite a bit of webbing around his limbs.

"Now, why don't you wait there until the police and take you away," she said.

She moved back to the young girl and scooped her up into her arms.

"Okay sweetie, where's home?" she said before her spider senses began to go off frantically.

"Right here," the little girl said in a menacing tone.

The girl's mouth opened abnormally wide and a thick cloud of gas sprayed out of it. May tossed her to the ground and coughed as she stumbled toward a wall. She tried to keep from taking in any of the gas, and the entire time she watched as the little girl stood up, faced her, and walked slowly toward her.

"I was wondering when I would get to see such an interesting specimen. Metahuman, young, attractive, and so far able to hold your breath quite well. Forgive me, my name is Spellbinder, and I've longed to study a metahuman up close and personal. I was lucky when I came across an old foe of the original Batman. He went by the name of Scarecrow. I doubt you know him lovely, but he did have the greatest fasination dealing with fear. I just followed his directions he had left and made this wonderful brew. According to his notes... Even a meta as powerful as Superman would eventually fall to it. So, the question, deary, is how long are you going to be able to hang on?" Spellbinder's voice asked from the doll.

May closed her eyes and let her spider sense guide her. She needed out and she needed to breathe. Whoever Spellbinder was she couldn't let him get away with this. She was trapped inside of the greens, but that meant there was windows, or she hoped, nearby. If she could bust one out the gas would hopefully drift harmlessly into the sky. Following her sense she moved toward the wall, away from whatever it was she had been holding, and found the smooth texture of glass. She flicked it for a moment and felt relief that this section of the city was too poor to afford energy frames. She created a web ball and smashed it into the glass.

"Such an intelligent girl. That's a brilliant move, except for one small detail," the voice said.

She started to move when something struck her. She reached for it only to receive a huge shock.

"Breathe, smart girl, breathe," the voice cooed.

"Terry" she thought as her mouth finally betrayed her and she gulped in a deep breath of air.


End file.
